villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Razoul
Razoul (in Arabic: رازول‎), also called Captain Razoul, is a supporting antagonist in Disney's 31st full-length animated feature film Aladdin (which is based on the Arabic folktale Aladdin and the Magic Lamp from One Thousand and One Nights), and an anti-hero in its two sequels and its TV series. He is the ruthless captain of the Royal Guards of Agrabah. He also appeared as a boss in Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge as the witch named Nasira, twin sister of the evil sorcerer named Jafar, cast a spell to control him and the rest of the guards in the palace and the city. He was voiced by , who also played Steele in Balto by Universal Pictures, Dennis in Disney's Tarzan, Ed in Disney's The Lion King, Long John Silver in The Pagemaster by 20th Century Fox, Hernán Cortés in DreamWorks' The Road of El Dorado, Budzo in Zambezia, and notably the fellow Disney villain Peg Leg Pete. In the 2019 live action remake, he (now known as Hakim) was portrayed by . Personality Razoul is unsympathetic and menacing for lawbreakers, whether young, old, male or female. He appears to take pleasure from the authority that he commands and performing acts of violence, and is shown to be quite happy and enthusiastic to carry out executions. However, he lacks the same crazed lust for power that characters like Jafar show, and obeys his orders. Despite his villainous and unfriendly nature, Razoul is extremely authoritative and loyal to the Sultan and Jasmine, and cares a great deal about them beyond their royal status, as seen in several episodes of the television series. In the episode "Destiny on Fire", Razoul was notably depressed after the Sultan was captured by Aziz, and is relentless, intransigent and uncooperative in his mission to rescue both him and Jasmine. When the Sultan was taken over by the spirit of Kileem's armor in "Armored and Dangerous", he eventually ordered Jasmine's execution, to which Razoul was supposed to behead her. Realizing that the Sultan was going insane, Razoul winks at Jasmine, and she knows that when he swung the axe downward, she could pull back and let the blade break the chain of her handcuffs. Razoul then told her to run, staying behind as an interruption to allow the possessed Sultan to attack him, so that Jasmine would have more time to escape. Razoul disbelieves that Aladdin loves Jasmine, voicing several times his opinion that Aladdin is just a power-hungry and oppressive street rat, even when he is proven wrong on countless occasions. Razoul is afraid that Aladdin will hurt Jasmine, and often tries to find an excuse to either send Aladdin back to prison or have him executed. In spite of this, Razoul is capable of working alongside Aladdin whenever the situation demands it; he even admitted that he would be willing to address Aladdin as "His Highness" if he got rid of Iago. History ''Aladdin'' Razoul is one of Aladdin's enemies, becoming obsessed with capturing the street rat who constantly eludes him, which even causes him and some his men to fall into a big stinky pile of manure. He throws Jasmine to the ground while capturing Aladdin (not recognizing her as the Princess) but when she is revealed, he is shocked and instantly apologizes for his previous behavior. Jasmine angrily orders Razoul to release Aladdin, but he regretfully tells her that Aladdin's arrest was done under Jafar's orders and that she must speak with Jafar in order to secure Aladdin's release. He reappears during the "Prince Ali" number when he and several of his guards spot an arriving Prince Ali (Aladdin in disguise) right before Genie forces them to bow down on their knees to show some respect. Razoul appears again when he and his guards arrest Prince Ali under Jafar's orders, as Jafar wants to be rid of him in order to marry Jasmine to himself. Jafar then orders the guards to drown him, but Genie manages to rescue Aladdin, who would later expose Jafar's treachery to the Sultan and the guards. ''The Return of Jafar'' Razoul has a larger role in The Return of Jafar. He is first ordered to execute Iago by the Sultan, an act he was very happy to carry out. When the Sultan showed mercy, Razoul told Aladdin that if Iago made one wrong move, he would come after Aladdin. When the Sultan was 'murdered' as part of the plan of both Abis Mal and Jafar, he arrested Aladdin for the murder under Jasmine's orders (despite the evidence against Aladdin being shaky at best), and was very pleased to do it. He then tried to execute Aladdin by beheading him on the orders of the false Princess Jasmine (Jafar) but to his shock, Genie rescued Aladdin in the nick of time (thanks to Iago's help). It's unknown what happened to Razoul following Jafar's defeat, though it may be implied that he may have learned the truth that the Sultan is still alive and that he was nearly tricked to execute Aladdin. ''Aladdin: The Animated Series'' During the TV series, Razoul had several important appearances, serving as an occasional antagonist. In "Forget Me Lots", when Jasmine lost her memory from the Rose of Forgetfulness, Razoul was more than happy to throw Aladdin, Iago, and Abu out of the palace and into the streets thinking that the princess had finally rejected Aladdin. Razoul also admitted his opinion that Aladdin was a power hungry street rat in Destiny on Fire when he and Aladdin were forced to work together, though he also admitted that he would consider calling Aladdin "your highness" if he got rid of Iago. In the episode "Vocal Hero", Razoul blames the Sultan's transformation into a Golden Statue and kidnapping by the hands of Amin Damoola on Aladdin, due to him watching over the Sultan when the crime occurred. Later, when Amin is captured, Razoul sadistically interrogates him about the name of his employer by hanging him with shackles over a crocodile pit, which appalls and disgusts both Jasmine and Aladdin. Despite their mutual dislike for each other, Razoul has helped Aladdin, demonstrated in Mudder's Day when Aladdin is buried under a rock-slide and Razoul is the first (and only) one to rush to his rescue. He admits that Aladdin was the right person to be in charge, thanks to his bravery and ingenuity in rescuing even the guards. During the events of The Return of Malcho, although Razoul initially manipulated Aladdin's hesitant decisions while he was temporarily in charge of Sultan of Agrabah, however he and the other guards did come to Aladdin's aid when he worked at protecting Iago from Malcho. Once Aladdin decided to stop listening to both his and Iago's pointless advice, Razoul and the other guards then aided Aladdin with his plan that allowed them to trap Malcho. When the Sultan was taken over by the spirit of Kileem's armor in Armored and Dangerous, he eventually ordered Jasmine's execution, to which the reluctant Razoul was supposed to behead her. Recognizing his Sultan had gone insane, Razoul winked at Jasmine, and she knew that when he swung the ax downward, she could pull back and let the blade break the chain of her handcuffs. Razoul then told her to run, staying behind as a distraction to allow the possessed Sultan to attack him, even though he knew he could easily be killed so that Jasmine would have more time to escape. ''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' Razoul arrested Cassim and Iago for trying to steal the scepter of the Oracle when Sa'luk told him about him and the cavernous hideout of the Forty Thieves, but Aladdin broke Cassim out. Distracted, Razoul attempted to arrest Aladdin again, but was knocked unconscious by Cassim. Though he tried to have Aladdin charged for this crime, Razoul's request was denied by the Sultan who chose to overlook the matter, because the Sultan saw that Aladdin broke Cassim out of prison for the sake of love since Aladdin admitted he invited his father for the wedding and that Aladdin had also come back to face punishment for his actions, and since the Genie, posing as a western-esque lawyer, provided Razoul with a suitcase (possibly full of money as a bribe), and sent him flying sky high (literally). Another action the Genie does is change Razoul's clothes into that of a 20th Century police uniform, where Razoul is wearing a policeman's cap, khaki uniform and tie. The Sultan forgives Aladdin for his actions, much to Razoul's dismay. In the end, Razoul learns to accept Aladdin and catches Jasmine's bouquet at the wedding. ''Aladdin: Nasira's Revenge'' After Jafar's twin sister Nasira had her evil henchmen easily kidnapped Princess Jasmine and her father in the dead of the night at the palace, she then assumed the throne to rule Agrabah and placed a spell to brainwash all of the Royal Guards including Razoul as they unwillingly became her new army. Nasira is now the wrongful queen of Agrabah, so she sends her "royal guards" and her controlled captain Razoul to hunt down Aladdin in the city but he escaped, courtesy of Genie who helped him to get to the palace before Nasira herself transported Genie away. The player must keep a distance between yourself and Razoul. When he jumps up in the air and causes rubble to fall on the player - keep moving. If the player is far enough away and running, the player will be unharmed. Razoul is vulnerable when he holds his sword out to the side and his empty hand out to the other side in a relaxed stance. He does this for a short while after using his jumping attack. The player must attack him with the sword and then run away. When Razoul's life bar is depleted, Razoul is defeated. Trivia *Razoul's personality and character altogether were later used as an inspiration for the Captain of the Guards in the 2010 Disney film Tangled. *Razoul is also be one of the enemies that the player must overcome in the video game Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. *In the live action 2019 Aladdin film, Razoul was a minor character. Instead, the character Hakim who was one of Razoul's men in the animated continuity is used in his place as the leader of the palace guards and has a number of similarities to him (strong dislike for Aladdin, disrespect for his men and extreme loyalty to the Sultan and Jasmine. **Also, while Razoul was never shown rejecting Jafar onscreen prior to Jafar's imprisonment as a Genie, Hakim was able to reject Jafar after he became Sultan, due to Jasmine mentioning his father's service in the guards, thus encouraging Hakim to reject Jafar. See also *Razoul in Heroes Wiki. Navigation Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Enforcer Category:Redeemed Category:Aladdin Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Sadists Category:Male Category:Pawns Category:Honorable Category:Necessary Evil Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:On & Off Category:Leader Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Homicidal Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Minion Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Deal Makers Category:Comic Relief Category:Servant of Hero Category:Protagonists Category:Affably Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Thugs Category:Delusional Category:Grey Zone Category:Protective Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Arrogant Category:Military Category:Guardians Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Disciplinarians